torifanganronpafandomcom-20200216-history
Keiboru Teshima
Keiboru Teshima, real name Hyun-tae Teshima, is a character who is featured in the first story. He has the title Super High School Level K-Pop Star. He's the most popular member of the K-pop boy band, Fortnight. While he may be the youngest member, he's the most charismatic and well known, even in places outside of Korea and Japan. After the events of the second chapter, he spends a lot of time dealing with his emotions. In the third chapter, Samson tries to help him out but in an attempt to do so, Keiboru is murdered by Dahlia Pond. Appearance Keiboru's most prominent feature is the colour split in his hair. On the right side, his hair is brushed out to stick out and is dyed a light brown colour. On the left side, his hair is black and completely straight, reaching close to his shoulders. He usually wears a grey ascot hat on his head which is sometimes ridiculed by the others but he doesn't care because he likes it. He has brown eyes and usually applies eyeliner. He only has one ear pierced, this ear having a silver rectangular earring and a small round silver earring on the lobe. His casual outfit consits ofa sleeveless blue jacket over a light blue t-shirt, a red wristband which according to him was a gift from a fan, a white belt, grey skinny jeans and a pair of beige coloured boots. His performance outfit consists of a dark blue blazer that has some spouts of glitter to represents stars and with the sleeves rolled up, close to his elbows. He also wears a white tie that has three light blue lines at the end of it, a white tank top underneath his blazer, two dark grey belts with a white buckle and light blue lines, a pair of black jeans and a pair of light blue sneakers. It should also be noted he wears a medal of some sort on the pocket of his blazer that resembles a star, he doesn't have his hat or his wristband but his earrings are still visible. Personality Keiboru is very energetic and enthusiastic when it comes to meeting new people. Due to being sheltered most of his life, he's also very curious. There are a lot of things he doesn't know about so he wishes to find out about them. He is very interested in Western culture especially. He shows that he's bad at dealing with his own emotions. While he's always wearing a smile, he has little experience with dealing with things such as loss and stress. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Horrible Event Most of what's known about Keiboru's past is that he was sheltered by his mother for most of his childhood. He City Life of Mutual Killing Prologue Keiboru, like the other students, woke up in the warehouse classroom. He introduces himself to Webber, like the other students. Webber takes note of his attire and he takes it as a compliment. Chapter 1 Keiboru is asked to look around Lavinia's room for the investigation. He and Peter check around the washroom and find a bandage box that had been knocked over, causing some of the bandages to fall into the sink. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Relationships Samson Zimmerman Keiboru and Samson's friendship started in the first chapter. Candace Willow Silvia Teoclef Trivia * Keiboru's report card states: ** He likes indie rock and Western culture and dislikes the paparazzi. ** His blood type is O. Category:Characters Category:FR1 Characters